Revange for Sugar (remake)
by Sexy pet777
Summary: Sugar Sprinkles once had a boyfriend whom she left, and she thinks she'll never find love again. But then she meets Shahrukh and the two begin to fall in love with each other. But an unknown person will try to tear them apart and might even go to desperate measures, just to get Sugar Sprinkles. Old make belongs to hypermonica, she owns this story, but she allowed me to a remake.


This is the remake of the fanfic story Revange For Sugar by HypermonicaLA, One of my best friends. :D Bfffs! a.k.a Best fanfiction friends forever! :D I have a lot. I have a list of them. and they are all so awesome! :)

Enjoy!

* * *

Sugar Sprinkles groaned as she saw her boyfriend, David, playing on his video game. David was a brown dog with striking blue eyes. Sugar Sprinkles had been dating him for quite a while now. He had seemed so sweet when they first met, but now... now he was just being lazy. All he did was play on his video games while she cleaned up the house, payed the bills, mowed the lawn, cooked the food, raked the leaves in the yard, bought the groceries, built the stuff, fixed their things painted the house, went to the bank, washed the car, painted the car, bought the car, pushed the car in the rain and snow and mud... and should I go on with the rest?

Sugar Sprinkles sighed and shook her head. She had to talk to him. She walked over to him. David didn't even notice she was there. "David." Sugar Sprinkles said. David ignored her. Sugar Sprinkles sighed. "David." She said again. "what?" He asked, sounding annoyed. "I Need to talk to you." He continued playing his game. "Yeah," He said. "After this level, ok?" Sugar Sprinkles bit back a growl.

She walked over to the plug of the tv and yanked it out. David glared at her. "What the heck?!" He shouted. "Listen to what I have to tell you, then I'll put the plug back in." Sugar Sprinkles said calmly. David rolled his eyes. "Not like I have anything to do now." He groaned. Sugar Sprinkles sat down.

"Listen," She said. "You know... you know how I've been doing a lot of stuff lately?" David sighed. "Yeah." He said, still ticked off about his game. "And you know, how you've been playing that game so much?" David glared at her. "Yeah." He scoffed. "Well," Sugar Sprinkles said. "I Have a huge question for you. Do you even remember the last time you told me that you loved me?" David rolled his eyes. "Yeah, like... uh... y-yesterday?" Sugar Sprinkles glared at him. "You don't."

Sugar slammed the plug on the ground and stormed off. David rolled his eyes and put the plug back in so he could finish his game. Sugar Sprinkles sat on her bed and cried. He didn't love her, and she knew it. She got up and began to pack her things. David stared at Sugar Sprinkles as she walked out with a suitcase in her paws. "What the hell is this?" David asked. Sugar sighed sadly. "I'm leaving you." She said. David shot strait up and glared at her. "What?!" He shouted. Sugar Sprinkles sighed. "You heard me. All you can think about is your stupid game, you don't tell me you love me, you don't do anything around here, I do all the work. So I'm leaving."

She began to walk away. David got in front of her. He growled at her. "Where are you going to go?" He scoffed. "You don't have anywhere to go." Sugar Sprinkles glared at him. "I'll go live with my best friend Buttercream." she said calmly. "She'll give me a good place to live." She pushed him aside and walked out the door. David glared after her. "Fine!" He screamed. "Leave! I don't care where you go! You were always a moron anyway! No one else will ever fall for you since you're so fat and stupid and hippie like." Sugar Sprinkles ignored him and continued to walk down the streets of Downtown city.

* * *

2 years later

Sugar Sprinkles had not seen David since he had moved away to Chicago. She had been working at the sweets delights truck, which was also her home and she mostly refused to go inside the sweets shop. Buttercream couldn't even get her inside. But life had been great without David. Sugar Sprinkles had help around her place, she was happier and more peaceful, she even started a singing carrer.

Sugar Sprinkles sat inside her sprinkle box... alone... with no one. She sighed as she played her uukulele. "This is a little boring." She said. "Ugh! I have never been so insulted in my life!" An indian accent said. Sugar Sprinkles blinked. Was that Sunil? It didn't sound like Sunil. It sounded a bit deeper. "Now this is the life for a superstar!" The voice said. Sugar Sprinkles now knew that the person was in the truck. "Cherry bombs, gummy worms, sour balls... sugar sprinkles?" Sugar Sprinkles popped out from her box as her name was said, nearly frightening the person. "That's my name don't..." She stopped.

Right there infront of her, was a blue and white mongoose, glaring at her. She blinked. "Hey," She said. "Aren't you that celebrity dude that was at the pet shop that one time?" She asked. The mongoose blinked. "Why yes I am." He said. "I Am the great Shahrukh. Famous superstar." Sugar Sprinkles smiled. "Oh," She said. "Nice to meet you Brad Pitt." She teased. Shahrukh blinked and blushed. "So... who are you?" "Sugar Sprinkles." She said. "And like I always say, ya can't wear a name out." Shahrukh blinked. he had never met someone like her was so calm and peaceful...and slightly... beautiful.

Suddenly, a horn outside honked. "That is my limo." He said. "I Must be going now." "Bye hot stuff." Shahrukh glared at her and blushed before leaving. Sugar Sprinkles sighed dreamily and went back in her box. But she, nor Shahrukh knew thantht during their chat, was a pair of striking blue eyes, staring throught the window.


End file.
